


Betcha Can’t

by loppabelle



Category: The 100
Genre: Bets, F/M, Sex, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loppabelle/pseuds/loppabelle
Summary: A regular guys night out. The boys have a bet for Bellamy.





	1. Chapter 1

Betcha Can't

Jasper laughed as Bellamy hit on a brunette across the room. They were playing a "who can get a girl to leave with him first" kinda of game. It was him, Monty, Murphy, Miller, and Bellamy

To say that Miller was having the most trouble was an understatement. It probably didn't help that he was mostly into guys these days. Murphy had been the closest so far but judging by how long Bellamy was talking to this current pick, Jasper thought just maybe he has scored and won the pot of 1,000.

That was the highest cash value ever in their constant bet plate.

"Looks like that asshole won again," Murphy sighed bringing the beer bottle to his lips. He looked on enviously at Bellamy talking to this girl.

"Think again," Monty said seeing the girl slap Bellamy across the face.

The group busted out laughing seeing their usually confident friend slink back over towards their table.

"So you out of here?," Miller joked knowing full well that Bellamy had struck out.

"She's lame," Bellamy said bitterly. "Damn, I needed that money."

"We all need that money," Jasper chuckled. "The girls are here," he nodded seeing Raven, Octavia, and Clarke walk in the smoky bar.

"I'd add another hundred in the pot if Bellamy could score with her," Murphy said.

"Who?," Bellamy immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"I think you know who he's talking about. Let's not play games."

"Clarke?," Bellamy played surprised. "Please."

"You know that you want her Blake. I can't believe that you haven't hit that yet," Miller said.

"He's got that whole denial thing happening," Jasper added.

"You guys are full of shit. I do not want Clarke Griffin. She's a uptight bitch."

"That you're totally hot for," Monty laughed knowingly.

"200," Murphy blurted. "I'll put another 200 if you can get Clarke to go home with you."

Bellamy's eyes bulged outward. A 1200 dollar pot to score Griffin? It was like taking candy from a baby. He could do this in his sleep.

He looked across the room to see her sexily dancing against Raven. She did look good. The dress she was wearing snuggly hugged against her hips as she playfully grind up against her friends. Damn.

Bellamy felt his pants tighten. He guessed his attraction to her wasn't as well hidden as he believed. Something about Clarke made him want to fuck her brains out. He couldn't deny that she was smoking hot.

"1200?," Bellamy asked. "The rest of you agree to this?," he looked around the bar stool. He received encouraging nods all around. "It's a deal," he shook Miller's hand.

With one last swig from his beer, Bellamy stood in preparation to make his move. Just his luck that his sister and Raven were walking towards the bar leaving Clarke alone. Thank god. He didn't need his sister nagging at him or Raven hassling him in general while he was trying to get Clarke.

"You slumming Griffin," were the first words he spoke to her.

Clarke turned looking him up and down for a second, almost as if she was surveying the landscape. "No. In fact I was looking for you," she lowly spoke, sex dripping from her mouth. It was hot.

What the hell? Bellamy nearly swallowed his tongue hearing the sexy innuendo fly from her mouth. Clarke was never nice to him in all of these years. In fact she was mostly annoyed with him. But this was a major welcomed change.

"You were?," he asked. "You wanna get out of here?" Why not put his luck to the test? What did he have to lose?

Clarke smiled taking his outstretched hand. "Let's go." Grabbing hold she pulled him towards the exit.

He looked back toward his friends as he followed behind Clarke. They looked just as dumbfounded as him. They couldn't believe it.

They walked silently towards Bellamy's 69 Camaro. It was his pride and joy, his baby.

Neither said a word as they climbed into the muscle machine. Bellamy chanced a glance over at Clarke praying that he wasn't in the middle of some very elaborate dream. She smiled slyly placing her hand very high up on his thigh and very close to his dick. Her fingers playfully griped the material of his tattered jeans.

She looked out the window innocently as her fingers continued a slow drum against his leg. Bellamy had to remind himself to breathe and gather his wits to start the car. This couldn't be happening. Clarke wanted him and she wanted him bad.

He drove at warp speed not chancing Clarke changing her mind. He was a man on a mission. He was going to fuck Clarke come hell or high water. He would be damned if a little thing like some traffic lights were going to stop him from getting home.

Clarke was the first to step out of the car. Bellamy still felt in a fog as she ducked her head into the window.

"You coming?," Clarke asked confidently.

Bellamy groaned painfully feeling that jolt of excitement hit his manhood. Was she trying to kill him? Could a guy die from the mere promise of sex? He had never heard Clarke sound so sure about something. She was always so studious and uptight any other time but not now. This Clarke was all woman, a woman that seemed clearly intent on seducing him into the grave. Phew, but what a hell of a way to die, he thought.

The moment they entered his apartment, Clarke started undressing. Bellamy watched as those sexy heels came off first. His eyes trailed up her smooth legs trotting across his living room. Clarke very familiar with his living space due to her many visits with Octavia- began heading to his bed room. She looked back giving a shocked Bellamy a sexy wink.

He followed behind her like a lost little puppy wagging his tail.

They entered the room and Clarke immediately unzipped her dress dropping it unabashedly to his hardwood floor. Bellamy watched in awe seeing Clarke flop onto his bed wearing nothing but a leopard print thong. Her breasts were standing completely erect and at attention for his eyes to see. She was so fucking hot. The dress did nothing for her body. Bellamy had never seen curves on a woman look so dangerous.

"Well?," Clarke said. "Am I going to have to do this myself?," she asked sliding her barefoot seductively up his leg.

Bellamy's cell phone rang then and he made an annoyed grunt. Who the fuck was calling him at a time like this?

"What?," he said nearly gasping for air. But he never removed his attention from that magnificent creature lying in his bed. Clarke cutely giggled sensing his frustration as she lied back onto his pillows. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"The deed done?," the voice said. It was Murphy.

Bellamy smirked watching Clarke throw those tiny panties to the side revealing the most beautiful pussy he's ever seen. "Fuck yeah," he answered clicking the phone off and tossing it behind him.

His clothes were gone in a instant. He joined Clarke on the bed. Their lips met in a sloppy passionate kiss. Tongues tangling, teeth clashing. The desire was real.

"Talk about perfect," Clarke growled admiring his dick. Her hands did a slow sweep across it. She softly fondled his balls, moaning at the warm feel.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, princess," he growled. Bellamy ground his lower half into her. His mouth took one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked and licked the nub of her nipple.

Clarke's head pressed deeply into the mattress as she gripped onto the small strands of his sweaty hair.

"Bellamy," she whimpered out, but Clarke suddenly forgot what she wanted to say when one of his fingers slipped inside of her. Her legs clinched around his digits and all comprehensive thought vanished as the bursting colors collided in her head.

She almost jerked off of the bed when Bellamy's finger motioned quickly around her clit.

"Yes," she cried. "More," Clarke begged.

"You like that?," he breathed. Bellamy had never felt more turned on in his life. He never felt more satisfied just fingering a woman. The way her juices drenched his fingers almost made Bellamy come right there. He rubbed his balls against the sheet trying to quell his desire with the friction.

"Kiss me, Bellamy," she pleaded pulling him toward her.

Bellamy refused to give in though.

"I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you Clarke?," he asked with a devilish smirk.

Clarke weakly nodded her head. She was disappointed when his lips began kissing a trail down her flat stomach. She huffed out frustrated wanting his lips on hers. She needed a kiss.

Clarke gasped when she felt his mouth connect to the moist lips of her pussy. She pushed his head into her vagina more feeling his tongue slowly glide into the fold of her womanhood.

"Don't stop," she cried. "Take me. Shit," she cursed out. Her legs gapped further apart and her foot slide sexily down the apex of his back.

His tongue dove inside deeper and Clarke writhed in pleasure. Bellamy pulled her hips up bringing her closer and she cried in pleasure. His fingers simultaneously stroked against her clit while he lapped up the juices flowing from her. That magic tongue of his swept near the crack of her ass and Clarke's first orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave. Never had a man got her off with just his mouth like Bellamy had done.

White light blinded behind her closed eyes and Clarke laid fully exhausted. She swears she was nearly falling asleep when she felt Bellamy's lips connect to hers sharing the taste of her pussy.

"You taste fantastic," he murmured. "I could eat you all day, Clarke. Amazing," he said.

"Hmm," she tiredly kissed him. "Fuck me," she breathed. "I want you." Clarke may have been tired but in no way was she done with him. The best was yet to come. She wanted to feel his incredible dick inside of her. She wanted to know if the rumors on campus had been true. Was he really that amazing lover the women had rave about? She was surely about to find out.

"Your wish is my command princess." He grabbed a condom from his side table.

Clarke wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sighed contently rubbing her hands against the flat plains of his sculpted abs. Bellamy had the most perfect body.

His full attention was back to her in no time.

"You ready?," he smirked.

That voice, his sexy smirk, the mere fact that he was checking in with her, it all made her heart warm. Things that she shouldn't feel. Sex with him was a one time thing...right?

Oh god what was she doing? He had her in a tailspin.

He lowered himself down onto her. Clarke's breath hitched when she felt Bellamy press inside of her. The nails on her fingers clawed into his back.

Bellamy adjusted himself inside of her before he started to move. It wasn't rough or wild but almost gentle and caring.

His eyes met hers and she couldn't look away. It was almost as if he was staring into her soul.

"God," she moaned, her mouth buried into shoulder. It felt so fucking good.

"You feel so good," he said. "Fuck," he cried out in pleasure when Clarke swiveled her hips.

"Yes," She screamed. "Bellamy. Harder. It's never been this way," she didn't know why she was admitting this. She was 99% sure she'd be regretting this in the light of day. But Clarke couldn't stop herself. Bellamy was the best lover she'd ever experienced.

He complied picking up speed. Each grind into her became quicker and deeper. The sweat building up on their bodies helped the slick movements against each other glide perfectly in time. "Clarke...shit. You're so tight," he grunted. She felt wonderful.

Clarke met him stroke for stroke letting her hands dig passionately into Bellamy's perfect ass.

"Never stop," she begged feeling herself get closer to her ultimate climax. Never had a lover been this satisfying, this fulfilling. If someone could bottle this type of orgasm and sell it, they'd be a lucky rich person.

His dick felt warmly nestled inside of her and Clarke wanted to cry. This was a feeling that she could get used to. Those rumors had been true and if she was being honest with herself, severely under exaggerated. The man knew how to please a woman. She could feel him hitting her back and her toes curled up with each jolt of Bellamy's dick riding her pussy in a deliciously enticing way.

"I'm coming," she cried.

"Me too," he whispered. He kissed her roughly and smothered out the long guttural moan from Clarke. Her body shook and the orgasm filled her entire body. A few tears ran from her eyes and she sighed, her body falling into a relaxed lull.

"Shit," he said shaking with his own culmination of pleasure. Bellamy's body collapsed in exhaustion falling bonelessly on top of Clarke.

"Damn baby," he breathed.

Clarke laughed moving his hair to the side away from his eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"We should definitely do that again," Bellamy suggested pulling out of her. He moved to the side pulling the blanket over them.

"We should do that again," Clarke found herself agreeing. She rubbed just below his waistline feeling the need to feel him again.

"You're insatiable," he chuckled. "I like it." A girl that could actually hang with him sexually? That was a first. Bellamy was overjoyed. She liked sex and there was nothing more sexy than a hot woman wanting him.

"Mmm, I have to go to the bathroom," she giggled. "But I'm not done with you." She kissed his lips languidly and climbed out of the bed.

Bellamy watched her with hooded eyes as she brazenly walked naked across his room to grab her purse. Damn, he was a lucky bastard.

Clarke entered the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat. She pulled her cell phone from her purse and auto dialed Raven.

"Hey slut," came Raven's voice.

"Shut up," Clarke laughed.

"So...," Raven asked

"Done and done. Took me home. Got him into bed."

"No way! Well fuck me," Raven laughed. "I guess we owe you that 1,000 after all," she laughed.

"And I want it tomorrow," Clarke snickered looking into Bellamy's mirror with a satisfied grin.

"It's yours babe. I didn't think you had it in you. You and Bellamy," she chuckled unbelievably.

"Well, a deals a deal. I gotta say, Reyes. It was fun. I think I'll take another turn or two," she laughed. "Best money I've ever made."

"Well you earned it. Tell me, how was it?," she asked curiously.

"Amazing, life altering. He's a god," Clarke sighed truthfully, content.

"Damn, I've never heard you sound like this Clarke."

"I've never felt like this, Raven," she admitted. "You know those rumors flying around school?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Let's just say that they aren't lies. And Raven that whole huge dick thing we heard about, massive. But don't tell Octavia that part," she giggled. "I'm sure it's a detail that she doesn't want to know about her brother," she laughed.

"Oh come on. Not fair," Raven pouted.

"Well I gotta go. He's waiting for me."

"Oh, is he? Such a little whore. Well have fun," Raven laughed happy for her friend. Clarke needed a night like this where she allowed herself to cut loose. "Night."

Clarke giggled clicking off her phone. She walked back into the room to find a naked Bellamy waiting on her.

"Everything ok?," he asked.

"Yep," she smiled sliding back into the bed. She pressed her bare chest into his and seductively ran her tongue across his lips with purpose. "Now where were we?"

Bellamy willingly obliged her. He was more than happy to spend the entire night pleasuring Clarke Griffin. After all, this was a bet that he was not going to lose.


	2. Betcha Will Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bets over so now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this wasn’t the original plan but I decided that I personally wanted to write what happened after the night of the bet. I plan one more part after this. Enjoy and happy reading.

Betcha Will Want More

 

“I heard a little news from Raven,” Murphy smirked sitting on the couch. He was spending a lazy afternoon with Bellamy playing video games.

“Oh yeah,” Bellamy distractedly answered banging on the game controller. “What did she say?”

“It’s about that night you spent with Clarke. You know...the other night.”

Bellamy’s eyes flitted over to Murphy. How could he forget that night? It was amazing. He didn’t just have the pleasure of fucking Clarke one time but it turned into a marathon of six times until they both were bone tired and exhausted into sleep. Clarke didn’t leave his bed or house until about 6 am the next morning. Usually he did his thing with said girl and she was immediately out the door. But this was different, this was Clarke. For some reason Bellamy didn’t want her to leave right away. He liked having her in his bed at his side. It felt right.  
.

“Turns out that we weren’t the only ones making bets that night,” he cackled. Wait until Bellamy got ahold of this information.

Bellamy’s mouth fell open in shock and he stared at Murphy not believing the words. No way. Clarke couldn’t have, could she? Demur study bug never have fun Clarke making sexual bets that included him. He didn’t know whether to be mad or impressed. 

“You’re lying,” Bellamy shook his head in denial. “Clarke doesn’t break the rules. You expect me to believe that she made a bet to sleep with me? Yeah right. Try again Murphy.”

“I’m telling you. Your sister was even in on it. Apparently her and Raven bet Clarke to do something wild and unpredictable. She had to do whatever they wanted. Raven came up with the whole bedding you thing. She said that there was way too much tension between the two of you for the sex not to be hot. Thus, you became the bet.”

“Son of a bitch,” he stood up and started pacing. “No wonder she was so willing. I know that I have skills but it was never that easy with any girl. And I would know,” he openly bragged. “She was practically begging for it Murph.”

“The player got played,” Murphy chuckled. 

“I’m going to kill Octavia,” he huffed. “How could she do that to me? Her own brother. Clarke used me!”

“It’s not like you have a leg to stand on here Bellamy. Weren’t we doing the same thing?”

“That’s different!,” he indignantly yelled. 

“Not really,” Murphy mumbled un-pausing the game. He didn’t get why Bellamy was so mad. They bet on women every weekend and much to their delight, was pretty damn good at snagging them for the evening. It never went much further than that. 

Bellamy stormed out of the room ready to raise hell.

Murphy startled from the couch hearing the front door slam angrily. Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. His friend didn’t seem too happy.

Good thing he didn’t mention blabbing about their bet to Raven. Bellamy would probably have his head.

—————————

“Octavia!,” he banged on the apartment door. “Open the damn door O!”

Bellamy nearly choked when the door opened and there stood Clarke looking really annoyed. She had her arms crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently.

“She’s in class. Come back later,” Clarke said. She went to close the door when she realized Bellamy’s arm had blocked her.

“A bet? That’s what it was?,” Bellamy asked.

She stared at him. Something inside of her started to steam. He had nerve.

“Fuck you Bellamy. Don’t pretend as if that was some grand night for you. I know.”

He fell backwards a bit on the heels of his feet. She knew?

“What the hell are you talk about? You know? What do you know Clarke?”

“I know that our friends bet you to sleep with me that night too. So get off of your soapbox and get the hell out of my doorway. I have to study,” she growled. “I don’t have time for this or you.”

Bellamy’s eyes fell down to his feet. Clarke could see the look of shame covering his face. She started to feel bad. He looked embarrassed. His shoulders slumped and his anger seemed to fall away. 

“It wasn’t like that,” he shamefully admitted.

“Oh, it wasn’t.”

“C’mon Clarke,” he tried. “You know it wasn’t. I know that you believe me,” he pleaded.

“Look Bellamy. We had fun and we both made a little money while doing it. Let’s not make it a big deal. It’s over.”

He looked at her then. Their eyes connecting in understanding. Bellamy shuffled his feet and in that moment something changed, something clicked. Suddenly he began to feel clammy and nervous. The smoldering stare between them felt real, different. That night and the passion claiming them both like a raging fire.

His mouth started to feel dry, sweat beads were forming on his forehead. Clarke looked no better. Her chest was heaving with harsh breaths, she pushed aside that long beautiful hair that Bellamy had happily run his hands through in the throes of passion.

“I should...I should go,” he stumbled. “Will you...”

“Yeah. Yeah,” she cut him off. “I’ll tell Octavia you stopped by,” she hurriedly closed the door. She needed to get away from him. It was like a magnet. The more he was around her, the more she was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame.

Clarke’s back hit the door once it was closed and she tried controlling herself. She concentrated on breathing deeply and calming her nerves.

“Get it together Griffin,” she prompted. “God, what’s happening to me? It’s just a boy. A boy that I don’t even like,” she tried convincing herself with very little success.

She walked into the den area turning the air conditioner up a little higher. Maybe if she got back to studying she could forget the heat running down her body and into her most private areas. It was just Bellamy and in no way was she going to allow any man to have a hold on her.

Clarke opened the book and got back to reading on scientific theories and such. The words were clashing into one big mess. She couldn’t focus and all she seem to think of was that perfect man standing in her doorway.

She blew out a frustrated breath. She got up and walked back into the kitchen. A glass of cold water would cool her down. At this rate she’d probably would need to drench her entire body in cool fluid. This wasn’t normal.

Clarke sat the glass down into the sink when she heard a light tap on the door again. She sighed walking over to open it. Who was bothering her now?

She almost fell in shock seeing Bellamy standing there. He didn’t seem angry anymore, he looked almost determined.

“Bellamy,” she barely got out. He pushed her against the wall and before Clarke could comprehend what was happening, his lips were covering hers in a rough passionate kiss.

She moaned loudly grappling clumsily into his hair. Bellamy lifted her from the floor and Clarke’s legs wrapped tightly around his torso. 

“Bellamy,” she panted. “What are we doing?”

“Sex Clarke. I want you,” he kissed along her neck. “Do you want me?”

Her eyes closed and she tried to will herself into saying no. But the heat between their bodies and his tongue running across the thin material of her dress was a powerful thing to refuse. How could she possibly say no to him? She wanted him and she wanted him bad.

“Yes,” she hissed when his strong hand palmed her breast. “But we shouldn’t do this. It’s not right.”

“Why? Two consenting adults. Cards on the table. No more bets, no more games Clarke. The first time it was our friends pulling the strings. This time it would be by choice. Only our choice,” he said looking into her eyes. That deep voice filling her with joy. They hadn’t done a thing but kiss and she was already soaking wet. 

Clarke couldn’t look away from him. By choice? Did she have it in her to choose sex with Bellamy without the threat of losing a bet? God she wanted him. But walking that path with Bellamy was dangerous territory. What would people think?

“It’s not that hard Clarke. Yes or no,” he said praying for a yes. “Are we doing this?”

She turned her head contemplating his words. She bit her lips nervously as Bellamy continued watching her like a hawk. She had to be feeling what he was feeling. 

“Clarke?”

She looked to him then and nodded her head. The truth was she wanted more, more of him, more of his body, his hands, more of his mouth on her. It had been two weeks and she dreamed about it every night. The passion was endless and unbridled. She was admittedly hooked and no way was she turning down this opportunity.

The smile she received from Bellamy melted her heart. It was so genuine and unlike his usual jackass smile or smirk. He was so damn gorgeous.

“I want you Clarke. I’ve always wanted you,” he said. That confession pushed her forward. 

She kissed him with everything inside of her. 

Bellamy secured her legs more firmly around his waist and he began walking towards her bedroom. The apartment wasn’t overly huge so he easily kissed Clarke while navigating carefully through the halls.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muffled out. “So beautiful.”

“Show me,” she practically begged.

He dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed. Clarke giggled out when she bounced up and down a few times.

Bellamy winked at her pulling the t-shirt over his head. That bronze chest coming into her view. Clarke licked her lips anticipating his next move.

Clarke held her arms out inviting him to join her. She needed to feel him pressing her body into that mattress. “Come here.”

Bellamy fell on top of her and instead of kissing Clarke or removing her clothes, he stared. His hands brushed her wild hair aside and he looked deeply into those blue eyes. He swears that he could see oceans looking into them.

“Bell?,” she was confused. “What are you doing?”

“I want to remember this moment, here with you,” Bellamy said sincerely. “It was never about the bet Clarke. Never. This thing between us has been happening for a while.”

“Yeah,” she breathed. She brought her lips to his and there was no stopping from there. Bellamy practically ripped that summer dress from her body.

He moved swiftly down her body letting his mouth seductively cover her breasts.

Clarke moaned in pleasure trying to use the friction from her sheets to soothe the heat in between her legs. It was building and she didn’t know how much more she could take.

“Perfect,” he mumbled. His teeth grazed against her nipples, his tongue feeling wet and sensual. He was devouring her to the point tears. 

“Please,” she begged. Clarke wanted him to go lower. She wanted that tongue to work over her pussy just like he did the last time.

“Bellamy,” she moaned. “Baby,” she whined when he continued to enjoy the upper area of her body.

“Tell me Clarke. What do you want,” he asked teasing her pussy with a graze of his hand.

She cried out spreading her legs apart. Bellamy smirked. She was so fucking sexy in her desire for him. He licked his lips hungrily and pushed his head deep between her legs.

“Oh god,” Clarke cried. His tongue worked her over like a perfectly tuned orchestra. The quick flicks over her clit had Clarke leaping off the bed in ecstasy. Bellamy added a few fingers and her head pushed into the pillow begging for more.

“Bell,” she hissed. “Never stop. That feels good,” she murmured twisting her head against the pillow. 

“Hmm,” he mumbled. She tasted fantastic. He generally didn’t go down on girls but Clarke was different. What he felt for her was different. He wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure.

She came and her body shook with her first orgasm. Bellamy placed his hands on her stomach to hold her down as her body spasm-ed in pleasure. 

“How was that?,” he asked crawling back up her body.

“So amazing, “ she delightfully kissed him. “But not enough,” Clarke rubbed her hand down his dick. “Magnificent Bell. He was so hard in her hands. Clarke pumped up and down a few times feeling the cum leak onto hand.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” she whispered.

His eyes lit with desire and he roughly turned Clarke on her stomach. He refrained the need to shove her down into the mattress forcefully. He wanted to feel her entirely. 

Clarke lifted that perfect ass in the air and Bellamy groaned out rubbing his dick against her. He nearly came right there.

The feel of him warm and hard touching her backside made Clarke cry out. “Fuck me,” she begged. “Hard,” Clarke gasped.

He pushed inside of her then and both screamed out in pleasure.

“Shit,” Bellamy bellowed adjusting himself. Clarke felt so fucking good on his cock. The smooth warm feeling of her surrounding him like a perfectly fit sleeve. His dick never felt so good. Bellamy lifted her body up then pressing her closer into his chest. His movements were slow at first but he began to pound into Clarke with wild abandon. 

Her moaning whines and his grunts along with the rhythmic slapping of skin were all that could be heard. 

Clarke sexily reached into her wanton pussy adding another piece of pleasure. She rocked herself deeper into his dick while her fingers worked slowly over her clit.

“Yes,” she screamed. “Your dick feels amazing.” Taking him all in had Clarke ready to scream to the rafters. Bellamy was so damn huge. She swears that she could feel him from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. 

“Fuck,” he growled when Clarke drove herself deeper down on him. He pumped harder against her ass suddenly feeling himself close to coming.

“I’m coming baby,” he warned. The slick movements of his cock rocking inside of her was too much. Clarke moved faster wanting to get him there. Bellamy made a loud hiss and Clarke felt him shake against her.

“Shit,” he growled feeling himself come with heavy bursts filling the condom completely. “Clarke,” he moaned holding her in place. 

Her steady movements slowed. She turned her head to the side laying the most tantalizing kiss that Bellamy ever received.

“You feel so good,” Bellamy said. 

Clarke giggled enjoying him still completely inside of her. There was never a better feeling than having Bellamy go soft and firm while still connected to her.

“You up for round two?,” she smiled sexily. This girl couldn’t get enough. Continuous sex with Bellamy was the best. 

Bellamy chuckled rubbing his hands on her stomach. “Give me a minute. We have all night.”

“Bell, Octavia will be home soon. We can’t let her see us this way.”

Bellamy pulled out of her. He turned Clarke facing him, the question written all over his face. “Why not?”

“We just can’t,” she climbed out of bed.

Bellamy watched her place a robe on tying the front. “It was supposed to be a bet. Just one night. What will she think?”

“She’ll think we decided for more. I don’t know why this is a big deal. We’re adults. It’s not like I can exactly control her sex life with Lincoln,” he frowned at the thought. “It’s not like she can control mine either.”

“She’s my best friend Bellamy. What am I going to say? Hey O, I’m screwing your brother. God, what were we thinking? We let our hormones get the best of us. You have to go,” she panicked picking up his clothes. She threw them to bed where Bellamy was sitting. “Octavia can’t find you here.”

He was astonished by this sudden change. He couldn’t believe that she was pushing him out. The night was just starting as far as he was concerned. 

“You’re kidding, right? You can’t possibly expect me to leave after that.”

“It’s for the best,” she turned away. “I’m sorry.”

Bellamy dressed in record time. Afterwards he stood and just watched her. He was suddenly feeling pissed and disappointed. They had such a good time and now she wanted him gone. His next words came without thought. Thinking back, he probably should’ve just silently left.

“I guess it was just a bet. Nice to know,” Bellamy angrily swung his car keys into his hand and left the room. He refused to play this game with Clarke. Obviously she didn’t want him. He guessed those feelings really were one sided after all.

Tears swelled in Clarke’s eyes watching him leave. Great job. She just ruined any chance at happiness with him. Why couldn’t she allow herself to just be happy?

She ran Bellamy off and now the only thing she could hear amidst the deafening silence was the dim drone of the air conditioner. Clarke wanted so badly to call him back. But it was too late and now he was gone, possibly forever.


	3. Betcha Can’t Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices, choices, choices. Will Clarke reveal her feelings? Will Bellamy forgive her? We shall see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this really is the last part. I think that I ended on a solid note. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.

Betcha Can’t Fight This Feeling

Another week passed since that disastrous day with Bellamy. Clarke had seen him up close and personal only one time since then. She had felt the sting of his rejection when he pleasantly greeted everyone but her. She was practically invisible to him.

To say that she was depressed since then would’ve been an understatement. She missed several classes, she stayed in bed, nothing mattered. Her friends were starting to get worried as she spent the last few days watching old reruns of Three’s Company in her pajamas.

Clarke didn’t see a reason to move herself out into the real world. She’d just screw it up more in ways that even she couldn’t fathom yet. Bellamy clearly hated her now. She ruined it before it ever had the chance to start. The worst part about it is that she couldn’t even talk to Raven or Octavia. She was so embarrassed. Not only had she used Bellamy, she blatantly kicked him out afterwards like he was nothing.

“Let’s go blonde,” Raven burst into her room clicking the lights on. “Big party over at Si Beta tonight. Everyone’s going. So get your cute butt out of bed and get dressed,” Raven started digging through Clarke’s closet looking for a sexy outfit.

“No thanks,” Clarke mumbled. “I’m tired,” she lied. 

“You’ve been in bed three days. How can you possibly be tired?”

“I just am. But have fun for me,” Clarke said watching the tv screen. She just wasn’t in the mood to socialize let alone party. She didn’t deserve to have fun after what she did to Bellamy. 

“No, no, no,” Raven pulled her legs. “I’m not taking no for an answer. Octavia is expecting you, so is everyone else. Now get dressed,” she unplugged the tv. 

“Raven! I was watching that. I don’t want to go. Why can’t you understand? Just let me stay here by myself. It’s what I deserve.”

“Ok,” Raven sat down next to her on the bed. “What’s going on? You’ve been so unlike yourself for days. Talk to me Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes teared up and she looked away from her friend. She couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Sweetie,” she comforted. “Please. I’m worried about you.”

“I messed up,” she shook her head wiping her eyes. “I messed up. He’s not going to forgive me,” she covered her face.

“Who babe? Who won’t forgive you?,” Raven asked. 

Clarke felt a small squeeze on her hand. She quivered in fear knowing that Raven wouldn’t let up until she revealed what was bothering her. 

She took a deep breath and quietly whispered his name. “Bellamy.” Her eyes closed painfully. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Raven. The feeling of laying her sorrows bare made Clarke feel really vulnerable and small.

“Bellamy? Clarke, I’m not getting it. What does he have to do with this?”

“Oh god Raven. I don’t know how to say this. I’m not sure what’s real or what’s possible.”

“Hey. I’m here. Whatever it is,” she promised.

“I think, I think that I have feelings for Bellamy,” Clarke admitted. “And I’m afraid that I ruined things. He hates me.”

“Bellamy may be a little rough around the edges but I don’t think he’s ever hated anyone in his entire life. He doesn’t hate you.”

“He does. You don’t know what I did, Ray.”

“What happened?”

“Last week he came over looking for Octavia. And Raven I don’t know what happened but something changed between us. It was different. We slept together again,” she admitted expecting Raven to be disappointed in her.

“Wow,” Raven was shocked. “You couldn’t stay away from that?,” she joked bumping Clarke playfully. “He’s got your nose so wide open. Bravo Blake.”

“Raven!,” she laughed despite her mood. “This is not funny. You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not babe. Why would I be? I say it’s about damn time. If Bellamy makes you happy, good. You should go for it. I think Octavia will be happy too. She’s always secretly hoped you guys got your shit together.”

“I don’t know what I should do here. I’m confused.”

“Maybe tell him the truth,” she sobered. “I hear it’s the best way to remedy things. Always be truthful.”

“I wish it was easy,” she sighed. “He won’t even speak to me. It’s my fault.”

“Well, a little birdie told me that he’s going be at this party. How about you we dress you in the cutest outfit and we go to this thing and you knock his socks off.”

“You think he’d forgive me. It was bad Raven. I kicked him out of the apartment after we were together. I’m a horrible person.”

“No worries,” she hopped up. “I’m telling you. One look at you and Bellamy won’t know what hit him. Now go shower. I’ll be waiting.”

———————————-

Clarke was over this already. The frat house was filled with wall to wall people. There was very little room to walk. Between the college students making out against the wall, the small makeshift dance floor, and the group playing beer pong, Clarke just wanted to go home and be one with her mattress. That damn dress Raven picked out was riding up her ass and if one more sleazy frat guy hit on her, she was going to scream. This is not what she expected her night to consist of. She just wanted to see Bellamy and apologize. Just maybe they could start fresh and find what was between them.

“Raven, I don’t see him,” she yelled over the loud music. “Maybe he’s not coming,”

“He’s here. See, the guys are right over there,” she pointed. Raven pulled Clarke towards their friends. Jasper was laughing as Monty chugged a bottle of tequila. Boys.

Murphy was nursing a beer while some chick named Emori was dancing seductively in his eye sight. Apparently they were well acquainted. 

“Hey chickas,” Jasper greeted. “You guys want a drink?”

“Looks like you’ve had enough for all of us,” Raven snarked seeing Monty doze.

“Jasper have you seen Bellamy?,” Clarke immediately asked. She didn’t have time for pleasantries. She needed to see Bellamy.

Murphy pointed just over by pool table. 

Clarke’s eyes followed and her stomach dipped painfully seeing some random girl latched onto Bellamy. His arm was draped around her waist and their bodies were tightly pressed against each other.

“Umm, maybe I should go Raven,” Clarke swallowed hard. The burning feeling in her chest was creeping all the way down to her feet. She couldn’t watch this any longer.

“Go over there,” Raven pushed. “I know you Clarke. You’re the strongest person. I know that you’re not going to let some slutty whore steal your man. Fuck that. Walk over there and excuse that bitch.”

“He’s not my man,” she muttered. “Clearly he’s moved on. This was a mistake coming here. I should go.”

“Please. Don’t leave Clarke. We’ll have fun. Forget Bellamy and his skank.”

“Thanks for being a good friend Raven,” she kissed her cheek. “But I’m going home. Tell Octavia I’m sorry,” Clarke said feeling bad that she hadn’t even seen her yet.

Raven watched her friend walk sullenly out the door. She was pissed off now. Bellamy all but ruined their night with his latest slut hanging all over him.

Raven marched towards him ready to breathe fire. Bellamy was about to get a piece of her mind.

“Excuse me,” she barely looked at the giggly girl. “I want to talk to you, alone.”

“Raven, when did you get here?” 

“It doesn’t really matter. Outside,” she left no room for argument. She started walking and if Bellamy knew what was good for him, he’d be following.

“I’ll be back,” he told his companion. 

He trailed behind Raven quietly until they reached the outside balcony of the frat house. 

“What’s up? I was a little busy.”

Raven rolled her eyes tapping her stiletto covered feet. “Do you care about Clarke?,” she asked not beating around the bush. 

“Is that why you brought me out here? I’m going back inside,” he started to leave.

“Answer the question Bellamy? And stop fucking with me. Do you care about her or not?”

He stood quietly with his back to Raven. He was trying to forget about Clarke. He wanted to get as drunk as possible. Maybe sleeping with some random chick was just what he needed.

“It’s over Raven. Whatever it is that I had with Clarke is over. Let’s be honest, it never really started. You happy now?”

“I think that’s bullshit. You care about her Bellamy. And she cares about you,” Raven revealed.

“No, she doesn’t. She kicked me out!”

“She was scared. Can’t you understand that? She came here tonight wanting to tell you. Wanting to apologize and make things right. She felt so guilty about running you off Bellamy.

He looked around not believing Raven. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. But she’s gone now. She saw that slut all over you and she left. She’s hurt Bellamy. You hurt her.”

“Well that goes both ways,” he mumbled. “How do you think I felt when she pushed me away? Here I thought we were starting something good. She played me for a fool.”

“She wanted to make it right,” she reiterated. “That’s why she came here tonight. What are you going to do? Are you going to man up and do something about it or are you going to bitch up?,” Raven asked pulling no punches. She was always the one friend in their group giving the real to them.

He looked back to Natalia. The girl waved at him smiling. His eyes met Raven’s. Suddenly his choice was clear. Bellamy took off for Clarke’s apartment. Raven had better been telling the truth and this had better not have been another bet or something. He was putting everything on the line. While this thing with Natalia wasn’t real or deep, at least it was a sure thing.

But his options of being with Clarke had the potential to be real and if he was ever going to see what they could be, he needed to go to her.

“You better not break her heart Blake or I’ll kick you ass,” Raven yelled to his retreating figure.

Bellamy threw a small wave back indicating that he understood.

———————————

Clarke curled up on the couch with her carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She was so happy to be home and out of that god forsaken dress. This was so much better spending her evening with iconic television comedians rather than drunk frat brothers. At least these guys had manners and sense.

She chuckled at an old rerun of Saved By The Bell. That damn Zack Morris up to some scheme. She silently admitted that his actions were super cute. If a guy went through the trouble of doing these things for her, she’d be secretly thrilled. That Kelly was one lucky girl 

Clarke sat her ice cream down suddenly feeling sad again when the episode ended on a Zack and Kelly kiss. At least someone was happy. 

Seeing Bellamy with that tramp had ruined her evening. If it was that good in the first place, it had somehow gotten worse with that little show. It only made Clarke feel worse. She really had done it now. Bellamy was done with her and judging by his little scantily clad friend, clearly he was over her. She guess it served her right.

Clarke sighed clicking her remote to the next episode on Netflix. She may as well torture herself some more with silly teen love. 

Just as the episode theme song started she heard a light tap on her door. Clarke was ready to kill someone. It was probably Lincoln with a drunk Octavia. That girl could never find her keys once she was wasted. Clarke was seriously contemplating giving him a spare key for moments like this.

Walking over to the door, Clarke pulled her knitted quilt around her arms. She watched the tv distracting her sufficiently enough to ignore Octavia and her boyfriend.

“Put her in bed Lincoln,” she rolled her eyes opening the door.

“It’s not Lincoln,” the voice said.

Clarke stumbled on the table in shock. Bellamy’s arms shot out catching her just as she was about to fall on her ass. Great. Add klutz to her list of screw ups.

“You ok?,” he asked.

Clarke stared at him like he was from outer space. “What are you doing here Bellamy?”

“Umm. I wanted to talk,” he said.

“Talk? Why? Weren’t you having fun with your little girlfriend?” She didn’t mean to sound so bitchy but she couldn’t help it. She was jealous.

“Clarke,” he tried touching her but she pulled away. “Natalia isn’t my girlfriend. I met her tonight. Do you really think that little of me?”

“I don’t know what to think of you Bellamy,” she admitted. “You’re always whoring around with some little tramp. It’s a good thing I won’t become one of the many in your harem.”

His eyes squinted at her. Now she was pissing him off. He came here to make things right, not get lambasted by her.

“You know what, this was a mistake,” he turned to leave. “I should’ve known. You’re never going to change. We had the chance for something real and you ruin it. I’m out of here.”

“Good. I don’t know why you came. Be real. It was never going to work out. You got me into bed- so kudos to you. Don’t pretend that I’m somehow different or special from any other girl you sleep with!,” she yelled.

“You’re right. You’re not special. But the difference is that I don’t pretend to be some perfect uncaring person. Newsflash Clarke. You willingly slept with me too and you liked it. And it wasn’t because you had some deep feelings for me. You wanted to win, just admit it. Well bravo to you princess. Looks like we both lose,” he stomped towards the door.

Clarke angrily followed behind him. No way was she going to let him have the last word. 

“No. You don’t get to storm in here acting like I hurt you. You never cared! You wanted sex and I was right there giving it to you. I saw the way you looked at me over the years. It wasn’t anything more than lust, curiosity. I was the one girl walking around this campus not willing to give herself to big bad Bellamy Blake. It pissed you off. I was nothing more than a conquest. So screw you Bellamy. I can’t believe I ever thought I cared.”

He started laughing then, an almost sarcastic laugh. His eyes flared with anger and he scoffed. “You’re right. I wanted you. I never lied about it. But I don’t pretend. I make mistakes and the biggest one was thinking that you were more than the spoiled princess we all know. You’re selfish and you don’t care about anything else but yourself.”

Clarke’s eyes flared up furiously. “I hate you,” she spat. “I hate you,” she slammed her tiny fists into his chest.

Bellamy was taken aback when he saw tears streaming down her face.

“Stop it. Clarke stop it,” he pleaded suddenly feeling bad. He held onto her arms while she struggled to pull away. Bellamy didn’t want to hurt her. The words were just coming out before he could stop it. She had this way of getting to the very core of his heart. He could never stay mad at Clarke for too long.

“I wanted you,” she cried collapsing in his chest. She couldn’t fight what she was feeling anymore. “I cared,” she weeped.

He held her sobbing body tightly against his chest. He’d never seen Clarke so vulnerable and so open. It was like the floodgates were open and out came everything she was feeling.

“Clarke...”

“I’m sorry. I made a mistake. I shouldn’t of kicked you out that day. I was scared,” she quietly admitted. 

He sighed somehow squeezing her tighter. She was admitting to wanting to be with him. How could he stay mad at her? Clarke was his biggest weakness. Seeing her cry made his heart ache with horrible pain.

Bellamy lifted her face, cupping it with care. The small smile was gentle and kind. “You don’t have to cry,” he wiped her tears. “I want that too.”

He pressed his lips softly against hers tasting the salty tears. Clarke felt like she was floating on thin air. It had never felt that way. All of their kisses had been shared in passion and urgency but this one was rooted in promise and hope. She liked it.

“Bellamy,” she muttered against his lips. “What does this mean?”

This time he gave her that cocky smirk that drove her crazy. Most of the time that look made her want to slap his face or kiss him senseless. This was the latter.

“Well. I guess that makes you my girlfriend.”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?,” Clarke asked seriously. She wasn’t exactly well versed in relationships but she did have the semblance of one during junior and senior year of high school with her first love Finn. 

“No,” he admitted. “But I’d like to try it out with you. What do you say?”

She kissed him again. This time deep and dirty. Their tongues clashed and Clarke moaned feeling his hands move down to her ass. She was honored to have the pleasure of being his first real relationship.

“You know the best thing about having a girlfriend?,” she smiled mischievously.

He shook his head.

“You get lucky all of the time,” she pulled him towards her bedroom. No telling what drunk bodies would come strolling through there. She didn’t want anyone interrupting them tonight.

“I like the way you think,” he chuckled.

“I thought you would,” she sexily looked back as he followed behind her.

He slammed her against the wall a few times before they could ever make it to the bedroom. Clarke didn’t mind. She was so aroused and turned on. There was nothing like feeling Bellamy’s rock hard chest pressed into her.

Those kisses got more passionate and deep. She lifted her leg around Bellamy feeling his cock press into her. He was so hard. “Bell,” she moaned. “Bed. We need the bed.”

Bellamy lifted her in one fell swoop and threw a giggling Clarke over his shoulders.

“Don’t drop me,” she laughed. He was practically running. Bellamy slapped her ass playfully along the way.

They entered the room and fell together in a messy heap. 

He pressed his head into the delicious cleavage of her breasts. His tongue came out and he licked a wet path down to her stomach.

Clarke giggled at the ticklish feel of his tongue swirling in her belly button. 

“Bellamy,” she cried wanting more. Clarke watched as he slid her pajama pants down her legs.

He grunted out when he realized that she wasn’t wearing any panties.  
His mouth watered and their eyes connected in something new, something deep. Was sex that different when feelings were involved? They damn sure were about to find out.

He lifted Clarke pulling her into his lap. They were in a sitting position near the end of the bed.

“I want you to ride me,” he breathed. 

Clarke’s mouth ran teasingly down his neck.

Bellamy released his dick from his pants and Clarke slammed down onto him without warning.

“Fuck,” he called. “Clarke.” He held her in place trying to stop himself from coming right there. 

His eyes closed and he felt her began to rock on top of him doing the perfect dick tease. Her breast pressed into his face and Bellamy couldn’t help sucking on the pert nipples fabulously slamming into him as Clarke rode him unabashedly.

“God,” she hummed out. Her nails clutching fiercely into his back. “Yes.”

Bellamy pushed her deeper into him and Clarke swears she could feel him completely fill her like never before. Her head fell back giving him ample opportunity to enjoy the liberty of her breasts even more. Bellamy didn’t disappoint licking and sucking her until she was crying out in pleasure.

Clarke jerked when she felt a particular move against her clit. “I’m almost there. Harder,” she pushed him. His hips grind in a circular motion and she moaned out a loud sound of incoherent words as she collapsed bonelessly into his chest.

“Hey you ok there?,” he chuckled.

Clarke nodded moving more. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her.

“Your turn,” she breathed coaxing him forward. Bellamy felt her pussy clench around him and suddenly his orgasm ripped through him like an unexpected tidal wave. It didn’t take much.

“Shit,” he grunted. His body shook and Clarke felt his warm seed filling her.

She kissed him while he came, her tongue perfectly motioning align with their lower bodies. He moaned in satisfaction.

“You feel amazing,” she complimented. She like taking him all in.

“Damn it baby. We didn’t use a condom.” Though this was all unexpected, they never forget to be safe during sex.

She chuckled kissing his for head. “It’s ok,” she whispered. “I’m on birth control. My period is out control,” she nodded. 

“So, we could totally do this all of the time?,” he smirked. Don’t get him wrong. Sex was good regardless but doing it without condoms was so much better.

She nodded her head. Clarke screeched out when Bellamy rolled her over onto her back excitedly.

“Good to know.” He covered her lips again, his hands meeting the scarce hairs on her pussy. It felt so good feeling the moisture gathered between her legs.

She cried out when one of his fingers entered her while another played slowly against her clit.

“Bellamy,” she whined. Another finger joined the first and Clarke shook as he drove his digits in and out of her.

She purred delightfully when she felt his wet mouth touched her. His tongue vibrated against her clit and she gripped ahold of his hair pushing him into her more.

He was devouring her completely. Her body jerked up uncontrollably slamming her into the mattress. The coil in her stomach began to tighten and Clarke knew that she was close to another amazing orgasm. Her toes curled and suddenly she was shaking, her entire body ceasing in pleasure.

Bellamy’s tongue hotly continued flicking over her while she came against his mouth. She could feel his tongue lapping up every bit of her and she watched feeling so satisfied. Never had she felt more beautiful and desired.

“I love your pussy,” he climbed up her. Clarke kissed him deeply sharing the taste of herself with him. “Did I tell you that?”

“Hmm,” she moaned. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“I want to do something for you,” she muttered running her foot near his dick. Her hands reached out and she cupped his balls gently.

“Clarke,” he flinched when she squeezed. He was sensitive. One move from her and he’d come all over her.

Clarke hopped up pushing him flat onto his back. She laughed at the surprised look on his face.

“I’m going to blow you,” she confidently said. “I want your cock in my mouth,” her voice came out breathy and deep.

His eyes spread in surprise. He had never seen anything more sexy. “You don’t have to do this.”

She ignored him pumping his dick in a few quick motions. 

“Perfect!,” she licked her lips. Her mouth dropped down on him and Bellamy nearly lost it. If there was ever a specimen of the perfect male anatomy, this was it. He was just glorious in every way. And Clarke was even more amazed when his dick stood hard and stiff begging to be ridden or sucked until he softly came down off that high. 

“God baby,” he whined. “Your mouth feels amazing,” Bellamy rubbed his hand through her hair. 

Her lips continued gliding onto his hardened member with long deep strokes. Bellamy had never seen something look so hot. 

Her fingers fiddled against his sack as her head bobbed steadily. Clarke’s eyes met him and she ran her tongue enticingly against the base of him letting his dick hit the back of her throat.

His hands involuntarily pulled her hair. He was losing control with the way she was sucking him off while her hands played with his balls.

 

Baby,” he tried pulling her up. But she got more fierce with her sucking. Her hands were holding him steady giving her perfect grip to take it all. There was a popping sound and Bellamy knew that he was about to cum. He didn’t want to release himself into her mouth.

But damn it it felt good. She clearly wasn’t worried- so after a little reluctance his seed came shooting out.

Bellamy cursed out feeling himself come to the point of exhaustion. He watched himself cum all over her face. She took it all in licking his dick like it was her last meal.

Her tongue swirled hungrily making sure to lap him up completely. It was hot.

“Talk about remarkable,” she whined tasting him completely. 

“Clarke. Come here.” Never had he had pleasure of receiving a blow job like that. He wanted to show his appreciation. Clarke climbed her naked body across his chest.

“You’re amazing,” she purred. He chuckled pulling Clarke into his chest giving her a long kiss of appreciation.

“The feelings mutual, trust me.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she giggled. She needed to clean herself up a bit.

“Ok,” he released her from his arms. Bellamy stretched back onto the bed once Clarke was up. He smiled to himself seeing her cute little naked ass walk across the room. He’d never felt this satisfied after a sexual encounter in his life. Something about being with Clarke felt different, better, more satisfying. He wouldn’t trade this feeling for all of the one night stands in the world. It was special. 

Clarke came walking back out a few minutes later climbing right back into his arms. 

“I think you wore me out,” she giggled kissing his cheek.

“You think we made up for lost time?,” he chuckled.

“Hmm,” she sighed tiredly. “I think so,” Clarke yawned.

“Go to sleep baby,” he pushed feeling a bit tired himself. They had all of the time in the world for sex. Right now they both needed sleep.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” she asked.

He hugged her into him more. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts that turned into this little piece.


End file.
